The Soundtrack
by ordinarywords
Summary: "...whose to worry if our hearts get torn/when the hurt gets thrown/don't you know this life goes on..." Literati Future


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs in this story. The lyrics are from the song "This Year's Love", and it's sung by David Gray. I personally, think it's a gorgeous song.**

**Author's Note: This is a project I've been working on for a while now. It's kind of a collection of moments, chapters that chronicle the future Literati relationship. But I guess it's kind of different in the sense that it's all songfic. I'd appreciate the feedback. Tell me what you all think, ok? Thanks :)**

****

**_The Soundtrack_**

by~ ordinarywords

~ ~ ~

It was just a girl in her car, at the border of a small town at twilight. The air was thick with nighttime thrill as the last of light in all of its burnt orange bright glory succumbed to the power of the twinkling stars. As they shimmered and winked, peeking out from blue one by one, the girl turned up her radio. Her eyes danced sadly in the dimness of the streetlamp glow as she drove along, letting the lyrics and haunting melody of the song overtake her. 

**_Turning circles time again_**

**_Cut like a knife, oh now_**

The girl remembered with bittersweet reminiscence the curves of his angled jaw line, his lips twisting into that usual sullen expression. She could still see his dark, deep eyes glittering with something, something she could never define. She could feel him next to her, embracing her. Her heart sighed painfully. It had been years now, since she'd seen him. And the last time she had...

She drove directly through the center of town, watching familiar shapes rise in the darkness.   
A more direct wave of nostalgia pierced her heart. The narrow streets, the bridge, the dark green trees looming powerful over the town, protecting it with their own Godlike grace. This whole town was like a secret that those who had to the privilege of knowing, never told. 

She could still see his shadow by the gazebo, his face lighted by the moon that had hung papery translucent in that sky.

**_Cause it takes something more this time than sweet sweet lies, oh now_**

**_Before I open up my arms and fall, losing all control_**

**_Every dream inside my soul_**

His lips had always been always warm on hers, whispering away the unhappiness of an ordinary day. He stripped her of everything wrong, making her pure again. She would never forget him. She couldn't. The growing pain in her soul made it impossible, and the memories flickering in her mind brought that feeling of hot liquid behind her eyes. Her tears threatened to fall. It was just one of those nights.

**_When you kiss me on that  _****_midnight_****_ street_**

**_Sweep me off my feet, singing ain't this life so sweet_**

It was nights like this when this song came on that she was reminded of the last time before everything had fallen apart.

_"Rory, don't do this." Jess pleaded, his eyes dark and dimly glittering under glow of twilight. His eyes were full, laced with pain that for once, he did not succeed in masking. _

_"Don't make this harder. I can't stay here. It's too much." Rory whispered, swallowing hard to keep the tears from coming faster. She failed miserably as a single tear traced a path from her eye, dripping all the way down off of her chin. Many more tears followed, leaving streaks behind them.  She turned away, but his fingers grasped her wrist when she tried to walk. Her eyes displayed the weakness and vulnerability his touch had over her as she turned back towards him one last time, etching the details of his face into her memory._

_He didn't have to say anything more. He knew she would never stay now. Instead, he melded his lips gently to hers, melding in a short, sweet, soulful kiss. Taken aback, Rory barely had time to respond before he pulled away, studying her face. Tearfully, she ran one finger from his forehead, tracing a gentle pattern down his nose, around his lips. Then she forced herself to turn away. She didn't want to cry saying goodbye, so she said nothing. And Jess watched helplessly as her figure grew smaller and smaller disappearing into the darkness. He wished it was all a dream, but he knew better. It was really happening. It was really over. They had both just lost the best thing they had ever had._

**_Cause who's to worry if our hearts get torn_**

**_When the hurt gets thrown_**

**_Don't you know this life goes on_**

She continued driving through the town until she reached her destination. The one place she could still come to in this town. A welcoming house loomed before her, charming and suburban. Light spilled from most of the windows on the bottom floor out onto the lawn, beckoning her in. Sighing, Rory Gilmore eased her car into park in front of her mother's house, turned off her radio, and tried to forget those memories this town had brought back. But she couldn't forget, and even her mother's grin and welcoming hug couldn't heal the scars of him. 

~ ~ ~

Miles away, the same song was playing on Jess's CD player. He sat studying his computer screen, but not really seeing it. He couldn't ignore the song that had just come on. Wondering absently where she was now, he reminisced for a little while. When he finally continued writing, he was distracted. He couldn't help but wonder what would have come to be if everything had held together. If they would be sitting at his kitchen table now, reading together, laughing, dancing towards each other, wrapped in their own world of anecdotes, passionate debate, sparking eyes, heating the room together.**__**

****

**_This years love it better last   
Heaven knows its high time   
I've been waiting on my own too long   
And when you hold me like you do it feels so right oh now   
I start to forget how my heart gets torn   
When that hurt gets thrown   
Feeling like you can't go on   
  
Turning circles time again   
Cut like a knife, oh now _**

**_If you love me I got to know for sure   
Cause it takes something more this time than sweet sweet lies oh now,   
Before I open up my arms and fall, losing all control,   
Every dream inside my soul, when you kiss me on that midnight street,   
Sweep me off my feet, singing ain't this life so sweet   
  
This years love it better last   
  
This years love it better last   
Cause who's to worry if our hearts get torn   
When the hurt gets thrown   
Don't you know this life goes on   
Won't you kiss me on that midnight street,   
Sweep me off my feet, singing ain't this life so sweet   
  
This years love it better last   
This years love it better last   
This years love it better last   
This years love it better last   
This years love it better last   
whoah ah   
  
_****__**

The hardest part about his wondering was knowing that he wouldn't have had to wonder if it hadn't happened this way. But it had, and now he was alone, just like he started. And so was she.

~ ~ ~

And until next chapter...if you want a next chapter, that is...and you all know how to let me know!


End file.
